character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jibril (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Jibril (ジブリール, Jiburīru) is one of the main characters in the No Game No Life series, as well as the youngest and most powerful of her race: The Flügels. After having served the Old Deus, Artosh, her creator and "father", during the Eternal War, she currently acts as the servant of Sora and Shiro, the main protagonists of the series and the kings of "Imanity" (Humanity) and the Elchea Federation. Personality-wise, while she tends to come off as low-keyed and soft-spoken, she is rather demeaning and dismissive towards the races she ranks higher than, with Imanity and the Werebeasts being examples of this. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, High 6-C to 6-B with sufficient power | At least 4-C, High 4-C via Heaven's Strike | Up to 3-A Name: Jibril, The Exceptional Unit, The Imperfect Flügel Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Female Age: 6407 years Classification: Flügel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3'), Immortality ('Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Can occasionally foresee upcoming events thanks to her Flügel Instincts), Flight, Magic, Text Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation (Via Shift) | All previous abilities, in addition to: Matter Manipulation (Can cause objects that aren't present to materialise and vice-versa simply by saying their names, or even by writing them), which allows for BFR, and Empathic Manipulation (Equipped with a Love Gun that, upon successfully shooting an target, causing them to be completely obsessed with her, rendering them unwilling/unable to fight) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Her weaker magical abilities, such as Light Blade, have been stated to be able to destroy mountains), Large Island level to Country level with sufficient power (Can utilize a casual version of Airstrike, allowing her to generate this much energy) | At least Star level (Being the strongest of her race, Jibril can defeat a Gigant, a Dragonia, and even a Phantasma, all of which are races that rank higher than the Flügels and are significantly more powerful than the Ex-Machina. However, her previous attempts to do so lead to twenty-nine times more failures than successes, but some successes nonetheless. The Eternal War was stated to have resulted in the destruction of various structures, such as stars, as a result of the countless battles that occurred throughout it. Is a contributor to God's Strike, an ability stated to be capable of splitting skies, as well as destroying and distorting planets and stars), Large Star level via Heaven's Strike (One-shot Shuvi, reducing her to nothing in the process) | Up to Universe level (Competed in a game of Materialisation Shiritori, meaning she had the ability to materialise various objects or cause present ones to dematerialise. This includes weapons of mass-destruction, most notably a spatial bomb that would have endangered the entire universe) Speed: Infinite (Blitzed Shuvi's teleportation. Stated to be capable of movement with infinite speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Was capable of physically harming Shuvi), Large Island Class to Country Class with sufficient power | At least Star Class Durability: Mountain level (Brushed off an attack capable of wiping out a small town and the explosion of a nuclear bomb resembling the Tsar Bomba with total ease. Should be able to tank her casual attacks much like she can her fully powered attacks at 100%), Large Island level to Country level with sufficient power | At least Star level (Tanked multiple attacks from Shuvi), Large Star level via Barriers (Can withstand her own Heaven's Strike consecutively) Stamina: High | Up to Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via magical weapons. Hundreds of Kilometers via sensing and casual Airstrikes (Capable of sensing at a range of 100 kilometers and firing her Airstrikes up to 300 kilometers away). Planetary via Heaven's Strike. Standard Equipment: None | Varies Intelligence: Genius (Ever since the end of the Eternal War thousands of years ago, Jibril spent most of her time acquiring knowledge about the world around her, Disboard, possessing vast knowledge of many its numerous languages and information, also being able to comprehend many complex ideas thanks to her instincts and intuition) Weaknesses: Using her fully-powered Heaven's Strike turns Jibril into a defenseless, younger version of herself unable to use magic. Rather condescending and dismissive towards those she believes to be beneath her, which is made worse by the fact that she tends to view herself as superior to others due to their race. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Airstrike (Heaven's Strike): An enormous "spear" of magical energy propelled by its user towards their target, resulting in a massive explosion that causes an immense amount of damage upon impact. It is a technique used by the Flügels during the Eternal War, as well as Jibril's most powerful ability, though using it causes her to turn into a young and defenseless version of herself, also completely depleting her magic. Key: Casual | Full Power | Games Note 1: Though Jibril only vaporised the ocean in the No Game No Life Light Novel, this is likely only due to her wanting to affect it specifically. Previously, when she used her 100% Airstrike against Shuvi, she only ended up causing a large crater, indicating that she possesses at least some control over her area of effect, meaning Star level is not at all out of question. Note 2: Jibril's "Games" key is, in most cases, not applicable to combat, or at least would require very specific circumstances in order to be used. Gallery No0151.jpg No Game No Life Zero Character Model Sheet - Jibril.png Jibril 4.jpg Jibril 8.jpg Azriel and Jibril.jpg|Jibril and her sister, Azriel. Young Jibril.jpg|Jibril after using her 100% Airstrike and getting de-powered Ngnl0.jpg Jibril ngnl0.jpg|Jibril looking down at Shuvi. Others Notable Victories: Asuka Otori (Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka), Asuka's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3